Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,004 describes how to measure a shear wave propagation parameter (for instance the shear modulus μ) by propagating shear waves in mammal soft tissues, by using an array of ultrasonic transducers to generate the shear waves and to image the propagation of the shear waves.